My Angel, My Human
by yuzuki takumi
Summary: Hello Guys! for starter I'm Yuzuki Takumi your new author,this will be my very first fan-fiction so I'm very excited and at the same time nervous teehee :P. this is also an advance apology for you guys out there. Sorry if sometime there was a wrong grammar in my story I'm still not use to write an English story so accept my apology for those who understand thank you very much :) :*
1. The beginning

3rd _Person_ Pov

"NO! Please don't die" as the girl held lavi on her hands covered with his own blood, she just continue crying and begging," hey, Don't cry (CAUGHT WITH BLOOD) it will be alright you'll see" lavi said as he wipe the tears on her cheeks "at least for the last time let me hear your voice" he continue. The Girl just nod and start to sing. As the girl finish her song lavi's breath stop. "Lavi? (SNIFF) la...vi?" The girl just continue calling lavi's name and start to cry again "LAAAVIII!" As she shouted a bright light cover the whole place and then...

.

AT THE PALACE

"Hey My'lady wake up it's already morning" As I opened the curtains and the sun rays entered the room.

"Hmmm (YAWN) Good Morning" she greet.

" Good Morning My'lady" As I greet her back and went to her walking closet to choose what she'll wear for today.

"You know what I have a weird dream" she suddenly say.

"What a dream?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes." She reply

"What kind of dream My'lady?" I asked again and finally choose a dress for her

"I was holding a man covered in blood and calling his name while I'm crying. But as soon as you wake me up I forget his name" she said with a sad face

" It's just a dream My'lady you don't have to stress yourself about it" As I responce to her and start to dress her up. After that the room was filled in silence "there it's done, where do you wan't to eat your breakfast My'lady? Here or.."

"At the garden I need some fresh air" she interrupted

"Understood" I bow to her and left, as soon as I close the door I lean on it and take a beep breath "oh My'lady please forgive me" I say to myself and the tears start to fall from my eyes.

.

AT THE GARDEN

"Here's your tea My'lady" As I place the tea on the table.

"Thank you" She gave me her warm smile

"Heeey! My adorable younger sister!" A man in white suit shouted and the only man who called the Young lady that way is her..

"Good Morning fye nii-sama (WARM SMILE)" the young mistress greet, Yes it's her big brother fye-sama a very honorable person and the only person who can touch the Young Mistress so casually.

"How's My adorable younger sister's doing?" As fye-sama said that he suddenly hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm doing great nii-sama, how about you?" The Young mistress asked

"I'm doing just fine, you don't have to worry about me (WARM SMILE) can I have some tea as well?" He asked

"Of course My'lord" I response politely

" By the way nii-sama why your here?" The Young Mistress asked

"I'm here because I need to discuss about that man" fye-sama said in serious look and voice.

"What is the problem?" The Young Mistress asked again

"He's planning to take over the kingdom" as he say that I place his tea in the table " here's your tea My'lord" " thank you" he say and look to the Young Mistress again

" So what is your plan?" He asked

"Do you still have to asked me what is my plan nii-sama?" The Young mistress just look to his eyes and smirk

"Hmmph I guest I don't need to worry after all your stronger that I am.". Fye-sama said in relief

After that fye-sama stands up and kiss the forehead of The Young Mistress and said " be carful OK?" The Young Mistress just nod and smile. Before fye-sama left the young mistress shouted " Don't get caught by his traps Ok?" Then she wave and fye-sama wave back

.

NIGHT AT THE PALACE

" My'lady here's your night dress" as I place it on the bed and start to undo her dress and change it in a night dress, she suddenly looked at me on the eyes and said

" If you wan't to say something say it." Wow she's really is sharp when it comes to critical time

"My'lady aren't you worried about him? " I asked in serious tone

"No, well it's not something I can do anything about him. Besides as a ruler of this world alI can do is to wait until someone can challenge and replace me." She explain.

I already know that as a god she have a responsibilities but I can't just watch her to die.

"I know that very well My'lady but aren't you worried about your brother?" I asked again

"Of course I'm worried about him after all my brother is a human mortal and he have nothing any special ability unlike me, but I'm sure he'll be OK besides he have the sword of our father so I'm 40% sure about his safety" as she explain it she lay down on the bed

"What happen to the 60% My'lady?" I asked my final question

"The 60%? hmm he'll die because the only way to counter the sword is to find the dark sword and it's really easy to find" as she said that she start to yawn and close her eyes.

"Good Night My'lady"

"Good...Night..too" she murmur

.

( EXPLOSION) what the hell?

As I heared that explosion I immediately went to Young Mistress room to check her but as soon as I got there I only saw an amount of blood and I didn't saw anyone so I transform myself into a golem so that I can fly. After one minute I saw the young mistress laying on the ground and having a bath on her own blood.


	2. The girl who fell from the sky

3rd Person's Pov

"You won't get away from this"The Young Mistress said to that man who betrayed her "I already have" that guy said with a smirk on his face. The Young Mistress laying on the floor reach her limit and fainted while bathing herself with her own blood, I have to save her before it's too late "GOOD BYE MYLADY" (TWING) "arrrggghh what the? Where is she?".

(AT THE BLACK ORDER)

Lavi's Pov

Another boring day(sign) "lavi can we seat here?" a silver hair and gray eyed man asking me,Its allen

"yeah sure"as I answered

"what's wrong lavi?" Now its the girl who always have a long and twin tailed hair,Its lenalee

"I'm so bored" I reply

"then why don't you just jerk around the science division?" allen suggest with his innocent smile

"I already did that five minute ago"I response

"how about kanda?" he asked again

"Yuu was in a mission" as I response to allen lenalee suddenly say

"how about allen-kun?" With her cute but goofy smile

"WHAT? O.O" allen surprised

"hihihi just kidding allen-kun,by the way lavi where is bookman?" Lenalee asked

"the panda was in our room reading some files"I response to her

I think I need to leave them alone for now to make allen more comfortable ahaha."thank you for the meal I need to go now so see you later guy?"as I was about to leave the both of them gave me a smile and wave. Now what?(walk,walk,walk) arrgggh there's nothing interesting I can do.(look,look) I didn't realize that I'm already at the garden (WHOOOSSH)(INHALE,EXHALE) what a pleasant breeze, I think I'll just rest and enjoy the fresh air(after 5 minutes), I wish there is a beautiful lady who will fall from the sky. As I say that I look at the sky and saw a bright light falling from here (TWING!) ( CRUSH!)

Lenalee's Pov

(ALARM,ALARM)I have to go where my nii-san is. I need to know what's going on "allen-kun I need to go to my brother to know what's happening" I said to allen-kun

" I'm coming with you" he reply

"alright then lets go" then we started to run.

I wonder what's happening,and how did they pass the security without passing the gate keeper? "NII-SAN!?" as I call my broher

"lenalee, allen-kun it"s perfect timing your here "my brother say to the both of us

"Is it an akuma komui-san?"allen-kun ask politely

"as of know we still don't know but lavi is in there, allen-kun I want you to go where lavi is, after all your the only person here who can see the souls of the akuma and as for you lenalee I want you to stay with mee!" Before he reach me and hug me I push him so that he can't do whatever he wan't, as always my brother(sign)

"ROGER THAT komui-san" allen-kun replied.

Lavi's Pov

(COUGH,COUGH) -.O, O.O what the hell?

"LAVI,HOOOY... LAVI!" I was too shock to hear allen voice

"hey lavi?(shook,shook) LAVI!" Allen shouted and shook me

"huh?oh allen" I just reply

"what's the matter?" Allen asked.

"allen look" as I point it to allen where the crush was, allen was shock too and said

"O.O its a girl?" Then we heard komui's voice through one of the golems "allen-kun,lavi is it an akuma?"

"HUH? Oh yeah, Its a girl komui-san but I don't think she's an akuma my eye didn't react" allen response to komui.

"what is your order komui?" I asked

"take her at the clinic" he ordered

"ROGER THAT" we reply

"lavi can you carry her all the way to the clinic?" allen ask

"yeah sure no problem, UP WE GO HUH?"as I lift her up

"what's wrong lavi?" Allen asked

"huh?oh nothing" I respose to allen.

This girl she don't have any weight at all.

.

* * *

><p>So what do you think about my first two chapter guys? was it hard to understand? Please review about my story, I what to know your opinion thank you :) :*<p> 


	3. The Awaken Angel

Lavi's

It's been three day since allen and I brought this girl at the clinic but she never open her eyes. When the 1st time we saw her she was badly injured, we even think that she's not gonna make it but all of the sudden her injuries where suddenly close up. Oh men she's like an angel because of her gentle face, her skin was white as snow and her silver blue hair it really match perfectly to her. I wonder who is she?, how did she get here?, Where did she get those injuries? a lot of questions bugging me but the most troubling to me is that I've got a feeling that I already saw her but I can't point out where and when, While I'm in a deep thoughts I suddenly heard lenalee's voice

"_Lavi_?" She's called

"_I'm here lena_" as I response

"_My brother want to talk with you_" She said

"_About what?__" _I asked her with a confusing face but her answer was

"_I don't know but he is in his office right now waiting for you__"_

"_OK__,_"

While I was walking towards komui's office I'm still thinking about that girl. aaaaaarrrrrrggggg why I can't get off her in my head? Is it because of curiosity? or because of that feeling I already met her? but that's impossible, I was impossible to forget a woman I type specially if she's that beautiful.

"_Good your here, there is something I want to talk with you__"_ komui said as I enter his office

"_About what_?" I reply

"_Why don't you seat first? we're still waiting for allen-kun__"_ komui while his drinking his coffee

"_Do we have a mission__?" _I asked

_"__Well yeah something like that__" _he answered me with his not so sure face

"_What happen to him_? -_- "then after that lenalee entered komui's office with allen

"_Nii-san, A__llen-kun is here_"lenalee said as they entered the office

"_great. Now lets begin,I want the three of you to take care of that girl_" komui explained

Girl's Pov

I woke up in a place that I don't recognize ,Where am I? What is this place? But more importantly is what happen? The last time I remember that guy pointed his sword to me and then?(THINK,THINK,THINK) (SIGN) I see so he save my life.(Suddden remember)Fye nii-sama(CRY) I swear he'll pay on what he done so please be safe until I'm gone,(SHOOK,SHOOK)It's not the time to cry, I have go and go back to my world.

Lavi's Pov

"_HUH?__O.O_" allen and lenalee no even I was shock on what komui just said.

"_WHy we have to take care of her nii-san?"_lenalee asked her brother

_"there is a high possibility that she's a compatible user"_ As komui answered lenalee's question.

_"Hey komui don't you think that we're too many to take care of just one girl?_" as I asked that to komui the head nurse suddenly entered the room with a panicking face

(BAAAAAAAG!)

_"SHE'S GONE!" _ the head nurse shouted


	4. HER NAME IS

allen"s Pov

"_SHE'S GONE! HEAD CHIEFTAIN, SHE'S GONE_" The head nurse shouted

"_Please calm down, Who's gone?_"komui-san asked the head nurse

"_That girl you you brought in the clinic three days ago_"the head nurse explain

"_You where saying something lavi?"_ as I teased lavi.

_"I told you she need the three of us to take care of her"_ Lavi's excuse.

"_yeah right (-_-)" _ as I said to lavi.

_"lavi,allen find her and bring her back" _kumui-san ordered.

"_UNDERSTOOD"_ we response.

"_Contact me immediately if you find her and we'll be looking for her through the golems"_ komui-san ordered.

lavi's Pov

It's been one hour but we still can't find her. Where could she be? we search every place here but we still can't find her.

_"HEY LAVI!"_ allen called my name

_"allen did you find her?"_ my response

_"No, not yet,where could she possibly be?"_ allen asked

_"lets search again, I'll go this way"_ I said to allen

_"Alright and I'll go that way"_ allen said

while I'm searching I saw a golden locket, "_I wonder who is the owner of this locket"_. Out of curiosity I open it and I saw that girl along with a golden hair guy. "Who is this guy in her life?"

Girl Pov

What kind of place is this? Its full of guards its hard to scape HUH?O.O where is my locket? oh sh*t did I dropped it while I'm running? I have to find it before I leave this place (after one hour) huhuhu :"( I can't find it, (sign) I guest I don't have any choice but to do that.

Lavi's pov.

(SHOKE!)Snap it lavi you still have to find her _(Urunda hitomi no oku ni)_ HUH? someone is singing _(kawaranu kimi no sugata)_ hmm what a very peaceful voice _("doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"_ ) Who might it be?_ (todaeta hibi no kotoba) What a nostalgic voice._ (_kogoeru arashi_ _no yoru mo)_ don't tell me its her?(FOLLOWING THE VOICE)_ (mada minu kimi e tsudzuku)_ (PANT, PANT) I finally found her (warm smile)

_(OSHIETE! umi wataru kaze, inori wa toki wo koeru, inori wa toki wo koeru)_

"(CLAP,CLAP,CLAP) _What a wonderful voice you have ^_^_" as a compliment her

"_thank you very much ^_^_" the girl response

"_Why you suddenly run away?_" I asked

_"Because there is something I have to do."_ she answered

_"What is it?_" I asked again

_"secret :P"_ she response with a teasing face

_"Umm then why your still here?_" as I asked again

_" 'coz I'm waiting for you ^_^"_ the girl reply with that smile again

_"HUH? your waiting for me? O.O"_ I asked with confusing face

_"that's right"_ she response

"_but why?_" as I asked her again

_"I want you to take me to the person who is in charge"_ she response but this time in a little bit serious tone.

_"Why you want to see the who's in charge here?"_ I asked again.

_"I have to talk to him right now._" She said

_"Do you really think that I'll take you to him without telling me the reason?_" as I said to her.

It's like she already know that komui is a guy even though she never saw komui before. she's a suspicious but I have that feeling that I can trust her. aarrgghhh this feeling again.

"_(Smirk)Of course. because I know that your leader is looking for me and beside I know that you wan't to know who I am right?_" as The girl said with confidence in her voice but there's a little bit teasing look.

"_(Blush) How did you kn-"_ I haven't finish what am I going to say when the girl spoke again.

_"Know?because it's all written all over your face. Your cute when your blushing fufufu"_ as the girl teased

_"(sign) Alright alright I'll take you if you stop "_ as said to her

_"OK I'll stop, then let's go? I don't want to waste my time here."_ as she said in serious face

_"Komui can you hear me?"_ as I called komui name in my golem

"_Yes, I can hear you"_ komui reply

_"I already found her. We're at the garden right now and she want to talk with you. What is your order?_"

_"hmm then take her to my office"_ as komui ordered

_"Alright_" my response

"_ALRIGHT! Let's go"_ she said in excitement and walk in the wrong way

_"Ahem it's this way_" as I pointed the right way

"_OOOPS! Sorry teehee ;P"_

(AT KOMUI'S OFFICE)

"_here she is"_ as we entered the inside

"_Have a seat and relax_" komui said to the girl

_"Thank you"_ as she thank him

wow I din't expect that she feel so comfortable in here, I thought I can see her nervous face (SHOOK HIS HEAD) What in the world?

_"what's wrong lavi?_" lenalee ask in concern

_"HUH? Oh it's nothing"_ as I reply to her

Why I'm expecting to see her nervous expression? hmm the way I look at her I think she's pretty calm

_"1st let me introduce ourself I'm komui lee the head chief and this is lenalee my younger sister"_ komui introduce

_"It's nice to meet you"_lenalee said.

she only nod to lenalee

"_the one who brought you here is lavi and that white hair guy is allen-kun"_ komui continue

"_(WHISPER) hey lavi her eyes"_ allen whisper

I was about to response to allen but she was suddenly talked

_"It seems you are interested in my eyes? right allen-kun?"_ as she said with a sarcastic face

_"(SHOCK)oh I'm sorry I din't mean to"_ allen apologize

"_hihi It's ok. Oh yeah I haven't introduce myself_ "the girl said

as she said that she stand up and walk a little bit

_" I am Asakura Yuffie, the ruler of the world Valhalla it's my pleasure to meet all of you here. I'm here in front of you because I wan't you to listen to my request"_ as she bow her head and introduce herself with a serious face

"_Request? NO wait first what you mean by you came in the world Valhalla? I haven't heard that place before_" as I interfere in their conversation

_"hmm? ( OH that's right they don't know that there are another world, Do I have to explain it to them? oh well I guest there is no another choice ) you haven't heard it because it's not part of your world, that means I'm from the another world and I'm not belong here" _ Yuffie explain

"_WHAT?!" _All of us surprise on what yuffie said

"_WAIT! you're not making any sense, I mean It's not that I'm/ we're not believing in you but -"_ As allen said

"_umm Yuffie-san?_" lenalee call for her

"_Just call me Yuffie, You don't have to be so formal"_ Yuffie said_  
><em>

_"Well then Yuffie can you explain it to us so that we can understand your situation?" _lenalee asked politely

"_Before that can you guys listen first to my request? after that you can ask me what ever you want." _Yuffie request

"_That's right about your request what is it?" _komui asked

"_I want you guys to help me to find my valuable treasure" _Yuffie said in a serious tone and desperate eyes

"_What a treasure?" _ komui asked

"_That's right. I lost it while I'm running, If we don't find it your world is in danger" _Yuffie explain

"_WHAT?" _surprise again (-_-")

"_What do you mean by that yuffie-san?" _Allen asked

_"Yuffie is fine, well you see I have an unbelievable power if it separate to me within at least 50 kilometers my body will explode and that power will release and can cause a great destruction to this world that is why I need to find it before it happen " _Yuffie explain to allen with a warm but worrying smile

"_hmm_ _Then what kind of treasure is that?" _komui asked

_"I can't tell you until you agree" _Yuffie said to komui

"_I'll agree if you let us to examine your body" _komui said

_"What kind of examination?"_ yuffie asked while holding her body

_"What are you doing yuffie?"_ I asked

_"Nothing HIHIHI (This is bad I can't use my power if anything happen)" _yuffie reply

_"Ahahah don't worry it's not something that what you thinking" _komui explain

"_Really? (PUPPY EYE)"_ Yuffie said with Puppy eyes

"KAWAIII! (-/-)"_  
><em>

STRIKE! SO CUTE I ALMOST BLEED MY NOSE

"_lenalee what happen to lavi?" _Yuffie asked lenalee

_"Oh don't worry about him"_ lenalee said

_"so what do you think?"_ komui asked her

_"hmm Its fine with me" _as yuffie agreed

_"OK then it's settle" komui said_

_"Alright then lets make a contract"_ as yuffie said that she stand up again and start to draw something

_"What is she doing?" _Allen asked

_"I don't know is that a magic circle?"_ I reply to allen

_"That's right" _Yuffie suddenly say

_"I thought you can make one in instant because you said you have a power"_ I said to her

_"Yhup I can but I can't use any of my power while I don't have my treasure it's dangerous" _Yuffie explain

_"OH I see"_

_" There it's done, now can you guys stand over does circle?" _As yuffie point out those circle

_Then we went to inside of those circle and we surrounded her_

_"(NOD) Now let's begin" _as yuffie said that there is a sudden light appear

_"I, Yuffie Asakura one of the ruler of our world asking a permission to you my lord, please allow me to make a vow to these humans to fulfill our promises, I offer you our blood. (SLICE) (BLOOD DROP) I need your blood as well to complete this contract." _Yuffie"s saying vow

_"Is that enough?" _I asked while we offer our blood

_"(NOD) now by the power of our blood I declare this contract as an official and unbreakable (TWIING)" _as she said that_ the 'ritual? I guess. It's_ done and the light was gone.

_"(Stretch) can we move now?" _I asked

_"Ye-s" _Yuffie said with tired face

_"HEY! are you alright?"_ I Asked with worry

_"(PANT PANT) Ye...s I'm just ti-" _she din't finish what she gonna said because she suddenly fainted

_"HOY!... HOY!... HOY!"_ I yelled

* * *

><p>AN: Please review I want to know your opinion guys.

And I WISH you like this new chapter (^_^)


End file.
